And How The Times Have Changed Thee
by FlashtheFireFox
Summary: Seven year have passed since Jack has seen the Monks or any of the Heylin and the years have defiantly changed him. When Chase discovers how much the young man has changed he decides to take him,as well as someone else special to Jack, in & make use of both of them. Could something develop between the two? Possible yaoi in chapters, don't like don' read. R&R if you want,no flames
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown but I do love the series (I do own a few characters mentioned in this chapter but as their names aren't actually told to you in this chapter that's not all that important to point out).

Speaking of the two series(New and Old); this particular fanfiction does have characters from the new version of the show(Shadow and Ping Pong to be specific) in it but is, for the most part, based off of the original series because I personally like it better(though the new version is okay too). Keep in mind that though this is based more off of the original series this fanfiction is also based off of the newer version which takes place a few years after the events in the first series, this therefor implies that this fanfiction takes place somewhere in-between or perhaps even slightly after both series, I'll let you all decide that for yourselves.

This fanfiction has been inspired by the works of CrystallicSky; who has written multiple Chack (Jack and Chase in the same story/in a relationship together) fanfictions, all of which are great. Some of the ideas in the fanfiction are based off of Crystallic's ideas however I can promised that I have taken the time to edit them to make them my own as to not copy the wonderful work CrystallicSky has done.

Please note that there will very likely be yaoi somewhere in this fanfiction (perhaps later), I haven't actually decided yet but as I stated it is very likely. Therefore, if you don't like yaoi you might not want to read this fanfiction. Also, if I do decide to put yaoi in this fanfiction it'll be the first time I've written it which means it may very well suck, so for those you like yaoi please don't flame me if I don't do a good job.

Yes I know this chapter is worded a bit oddly but believe or not it's supposed to be, until the end I don't actually say who's point of view this chapter is from. However, if you've seen the series you may very well know before you get to the end, nonetheless I expect you to refrain from spoiling in for those that haven't read all the way to end and hope you enjoy the fact that though only two names are used at first that there are still other characters mentioned in this chapter. I also hope you enjoy all the things I've implied happen to the person who's point of view we're seeing from, despite some of it being slightly gruesome.

Anywho with all that said I think it's time to start the fanfiction, hope you enjoy it, please rate and review if you would be so kind.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Seven years had passed since he had last seen any of the monks or any of the Heylin side for that matter, Wuya had ditched him long ago, and the other two lead heylin members could have cared less for him. None of the lesser villains he had encountered compared to the top dogs but nonetheless they'd had no interest in teaming up with him when he'd asked, well begged but same thing really. Knowing he'd never last alone he'd been forced to give up his completing his goals the way he'd originally intended, this however did not stop him from trying to complete them. The first few weeks had been hard but then after forcing himself to calm down and think he had realized that if he worked on them more and really tried the inventions he'd been using for years and possibly others could be used to further help him in his goals. A few days after he'd calmed down enough …that's all it had taken figure out how to upgrade his work, take the bugs out, and make sure he could start the process of making better equipment. His mother had been very supportive when he had finally come out of his room, after months of having locked himself away to work, and told him about the work he had done and how he wanted to start his own his business; his father had hated it but thankfully his mother had quickly put the old bastard in his place. He wanted to feel bad when his parents fought, when they decided enough was enough and split apart, but the fact that months later his mother had somehow managed to get practically everything his father had once own and it had been she that remained the elites' favorite greatly amused him. Thanks to her it took him only a year to be invited to parties where, along with the help of the fact that despite events his last name remained the sample, he was able to gain enough interest in his projects that he gained enough money to start up a company all by himself.

Year two rolled in and though a new blood in the cooperate field he found himself already starting to do well, he still occasionally missed seeing the monks and the old battles he'd been in but between working on his product more to starting getting bigger fish to bite and the parties he had attend to kiss ass and thus gain even more attention drove thoughts of the old days in the background. It was at one of these parties that he'd met her, the most beautiful creature with the bluest eyes he'd ever laid eyes on. Even his not so secret teenaged crush on Ashely, who hated being called by her real name when he did occasionally see her, could not hold candle to the goddess he had met. Wooing her wasn't easy, she was as clever as he was if not more so at times, thankfully making friends with her tall black haired brother had helped calm her fire slightly. Still he'd found gaining her approval hard, he'd learned quickly that she was not one for presents; instead he had to find other clever ways of capturing her attention. Finally though the first battle had been won when at one party she'd decided, without her brother's coaxing, to sit by him and though thrilled he'd not talked to her as to show her that she was not the only one that could play hard to get. Eventually both had been driven mad by each other and the conversations had started, they'd discovered that they shared many things in common and for the things they didn't they agreed to disagree. Their friendship grew quickly and after a while there was hardly a day when the two didn't speak to one another, without any assistance from outside force the friends slowly became a couple. By the second years end the two agreed that they wanted more but this had been where the trouble had started, as year three arrived he'd agreed that it was time for him to meet more than her brother. She had met his mother, who had been thrilled to hear he'd found someone, and now he was to meet her parents. Up till now he'd never ever heard her mention her parents and neither had his brother, still sensing the topic was a sensitive one he'd not pressed the issue with her. The day came and he rode up to the gorgeous home he could only assume belonged to her parents, up until this moment he had realized that the house she stay in and always invited him to was her brother's and was nervous as she led him inside. To his surprise upon meeting her mother he was warmly greeted and invited in, everything seemed normal and for a while the three of them were happy…until her father decided to show up. Had he not met people that could sometimes be worse he would have decided that her father was the devil himself, still even the Heylin he was thinking of had more honor then this man could ever have and for at least one of them that was saying something. Her father had stumbled in drunkenly into the room they'd been happily chatting away in, spotted him, and had demanded angrily that he leave in a not so polite fashion. He had to argue and so had she but this only made her father angry, her father had grabbed her and had dared to start to try her.

This of course had been unexpected and he had protected her, though he'd end up with a bloody nose and bruised to the point he'd thought he might actually have to go to the hospital, it had been worth being able to protect the one he loved. Her mother had to pull her father off him, and as his loved one had dragged him off to get him medical help her father had the gall to threaten her by saying that if she married him he'd kill her. He hadn't taken it serious then and neither had she but nonetheless that had been the last encounter with the awful man she forced to claim as her father that he'd had. With both her mother and brother's approval, as well as the approval of his mother, he and the woman he loved went off and married in secret. It wasn't a big wedding by any stretch of the imagination and nor had it been overly fancy but nonetheless was one of the happiest moments of his life, certainly the honeymoon afterword's made things all the more fun for the of them. As the three weeks of freedom passed the newlyweds headed back and, despite the assistance from both his mother and her brother to do otherwise, he bought them a nice house from which they could both get to their respectable jobs and see each other at the same time when they had time off. By the end of the month he could tell something was wrong and so could she, she was getting ill constantly and finally after much assistance of both his and her brother's part she agreed to go see the doctor with him. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting the doctor to tell him but the news they were given was both shocking at the same time thrilling, his mother as well as hers had squealed with joy at the news and to his great joy his wife was also thrilled. Despite his pleading his wife had insisted that he had to go back to work, he found this hard however as the days went by and her stomach rounded and slowly but surely he found that when he touched it he could feel small movements. More time past and one day as he worked in office his secretary came in and informed him that it was time, he had rushed to the hospital feeling both very excited as well very nervous at the same time. There had been no fuss when he ran into the delivery room, one of the perks of having his family name, and he had held his wife's hand the whole time. The experience of watching his wife in pain was not something he liked at all but as the doctor helped her deliver he found himself very excited to see what gender his firstborn was, they had left it a surprise and he knew that he wasn't the only one who was excited to find out. When the doctor told them it was a girl he found himself pleased, though admittedly he did eventually want a boy he was happy nonetheless with a girl because his mother had told him stories of how he had been as a child and they weren't all good ones. As the doctor hand his wife their little girl he couldn't help but feel slightly bad for her, she had inherited his skin tone and hair color and he was worried that she also would have his eye color which like it had in his case would make her a target for bullying. Much to his relief and to astonishment as his daughter opened her tiny eyes he discovered that his little one had inherited her mother's gorgeous blue eyes, it was as these tiny little eyes looked up at him curiously that all his worries melted instantaneously and he had fallen in love with her. His wife had smiled, she had known how felt but before they could have a moment the doctor had interrupted and had asked them if they had chosen a name which indeed they had. It was a long name and frankly a bit odd unless one knew what meaning it held for them, and though the doctor didn't say anything both he and his wife could tell that doctor thought them odd for naming their daughter what they had. This however did not concern them as their family members understood the slight joke behind their daughter's name, besides they were both aware that with their combine intellect infused with their daughter along with the fact that she had inherited certain features from him that her name wasn't the only thing that might cause her trouble. Still both weren't worried, there would be years before teasing could possibly become an issue and both wanted to enjoy the time they had before then.

Year four and five were two of the best years of his life next to having been married in the third year, in year four and five so many new things had happened that changed his life for the first part of the fourth year had been the roughest part for the both of them but then they had expected nothing less as they brought their newborn daughter home, in reality it wasn't the fact that their daughter cried a lot at night; in fact she was a very quiet baby which had concerned them at first but they quickly discovered was a blessing in disguise His mother, as well as her own in secret, came over at first to help them learn what being a parent took, things like learning how to feed their daughter and change her were things they had learned in the classes they had been forced to take but nonetheless the help from their mothers were appreciated. Learning to change dippers on their own after their mothers had decide them ready for the task, had not been pleasant at first; thankfully after a while there were only a few occasions when both of them gagged in disgust. Bathing the baby was another task they had learned from their mothers and was a task both parents enjoyed, watching even such a little baby play was a sight both were glad they could see. Thankfully both of them were able to do their respective work at home without too much fuss, when one of them did actually have to go into work it was usually to fix some stupid mistake that most their workers agreed should have been able to fix by those who were supposed to have been in charge. On the very rare occasion when both of them had to work at the same time one of their mothers or perhaps her brother would come over to watch the baby, they had both agreed that a nanny they didn't know just simply wouldn't do until little girl wouldn't do until she was old enough to call them if she need them. Though the moments they were forced to miss were precious they didn't force any of their relatives to record them, instead the moments they did get to see were made all the more precious. Halfway through the fourth year, the first with their beautiful little girl, both were shocked to discover that his wife's brother was getting married to his longtime girlfriend. Of course they had both been thrilled to hear this news and had the decision had immediately been made that despite not being able to walk yet their daughter would be the flower girl. Sadly, as had been the case with their wedding her brother's engagement had to be left a secret from his and his sister's monster of a father; they had waited until the old devil was out of the country before the wedding had been held. Seeing his daughter in her cute little dress and wheeling her up to the alter with his wife had been a joyous event, and playing with her along with the newlyweds had been even more fun. When his wife's brother learned that he was expecting a week or so after the honeymoon had ended there was teasing from both him and his wife and from both their mothers as well, still everyone was overjoyed and in the middle of the year their daughter had a new boy cousin to play with. He wasn't bitter that his brother in law had had a boy, he loved his little girl very much and wouldn't trade her for anything; in fact he very quickly discovered that his little girl was very special…though of course he realized that all parents thought that of their children. This however was a different case, their daughter had progressed far faster than anyone had expected and by year old the little girl could already talk in small words and had an understanding things one year olds just weren't supposed to. The little girl loved to draw and loved building things, though not perfect at it obviously her skills were nonetheless impressive.

By the fifth year, or in other words year two their little girl's life, she could, walk, talk in almost complete sentences and her reading skills were already starting to develop. She could draw or build elaborate things, she was still only two however and both parents encouraged their daughter to play like a normal girl her age would. Eventually after the instance from even his brother and law, he and his wife had agreed that they should give their daughter and IQ test; both however were shocked to discover that their brilliant daughter had an even higher IQ then he'd had as a boy. Of course they had been thrilled to discover this but knew that a long road ahead of them, sure enough not long after the test they had been encouraged to put their daughter in school, however, nor thinking her ready he and his wife made the decision to tutor her themselves for a bit. They were both please with how she progressed never forgetting that she was still only two, he loved spending time with both his wife and daughter and watching as his baby grow up made him think that things would be wonderful forever…and for the rest of his second for almost the entirety of his second year with his wife and daughter it was. Unfortunately near the end of the second year things started to go from great too bad, how the monster found out about their union and their little girl he had no idea but one day, as he was returning home from a rough day of fixing a mess that had occurred at his company thanks to a now fired worker, he found himself being pinned to a nearby wall and threatened by the awful man. He had been warned to watch himself, warned that he and his wife would die and that their daughter would be forced to watch him suffer, of course he had helped free by the police and the monster had been taken away and he had decided that with the help of his security guards he wouldn't have to worry about the old devils threats…if only he had been more worried. It happened on New Year's, they had all decided to got a party being held at his wife's brother's house, everything was fine and they were all having fun as the countdown started when suddenly the lights went off and they were forced to stumble around trying to get the power on. He never saw it coming but the last thing he remembered before hearing a gun go off in the darkness was the feeling of being hit at the back of his head, he could vaguely feel himself being lifted up and being carried away but there was nothing he could do about it. As he had awoken on the six year he immediately knew something was wrong, he heard yelling and once his head cleared enough he realized that he was tied up and heard the monster yelling something about killing the wrong person. The words were like poison to his ears, he couldn't except what he knew was true but there was no denying the fact as he looked around and spotted his daughter being forcefully held by the monster but saw that his wife was nowhere in sight. He wanted to cry, to scream and shout but he couldn't speak because he had been gagged, what was even worse was his daughter was in danger and there was nothing he could do about it. The thought that his wife was dead thanks to her own father disgusted him but the thought of losing his daughter too was not one he cared to think about, thus when the monster ordered him to be ungagged to speak his final words before being tortured he wasted no time pleading for the monster to keep his daughter alive and also pleading for him to take her out of the room while they tortured him. He was relieved to hear that the monster had planned on keeping his little girl alive but was gagged again before he could protest the fact that the monster wasn't going to grant his request to take his daughter out of the room because he wanted to make sure she knew to obey him and would fear what might happen if he didn't.

He tried his hardest not to scream or to thrash so his little one wasn't scared but as the torture increased this task grew harder and harder, eventually the pain caught up with him and his ability to hold in his screams started to slowly went out the window. For a brief second he, despite the pain, somehow opened his eyes to look at his precious little girl in the hopes that shed see how sorry he was that he'd failed her, as he opened his eyes however he saw her crying; saw the tears her beautiful blue eyes that matched her mother's and couldn't help the sudden rush of fury that filled him. What happened next he honestly didn't know for sure because the pain from the torture maid pass out, all he remembered was the whole room suddenly started shaking, the lights flickered and finally he noticed certain other objects that seemed to acting strangely. Of course there had been no time to think about why all of these things were happening as he had passed pout and upon waking and finding himself in a new place he found a whole set of new questions in his head. He was no longer chained up any more though he was in a very odd looking cell, he felt dizzy and couldn't do anything as one of the devil's men came into his cell. He was shocked when the men who had come into his cell told him that the devil had decided to keep him alive, they didn't go into detail as to why but did say that if he wanted to keep himself , as well as his poor little girl, alive he would do as he was told. Of course he wanted nothing more than keep his daughter alive and had agreed to obey, secretly though he started to plot a way to free both himself and his daughter from the grasps of the monster. Things didn't change much over next few days except for the fact that instead of being tortured constantly the monster's men started to do strange experiments on him, poking, prodding, and injecting him with strange things which frankly wasn't any more fun than being tortured had been. Nonetheless despite the pain all the experiments brought he cooperated, in doing so he kept his daughter safe but though that was what was most important he also discovered other less important reasons why cooperating was a good thing. The first of these less important reasons was discovering that his brother in law had gotten away as had his family and his mother, this gave him and his daughter ties to his wife other than to her monster of a father. The reason second reason cooperating was a good thing was after about a week or two he was allowed to make sure his company running, true he wasn't allowed to talk to anyone at his company personally but nonetheless when one of the monster's men would come in and ask what to tell them he would slip in secret codes that he knew only certain members of his company would get in the hopes that they'd be able to at least save his daughter. Unfortunately no one had saved her yet but he held up hope that someone would, in the meantime one of the other important things that came from cooperating was the fact that he was allowed to work on building thing; true he was supervised every time he build something but still it was nice to have time free of experiments so he could plot on how to get his daughter and himself free. The last reason cooperating was a good thing was that after a while he started to realize that the reason all these experiments were being done was because they were looking for something, what this something was he didn't know for sure yet…all he knew at first was it had something to do with what had happened on the night he had been being tortured. He pondered what this something was, tried to remember what had happened and make sense of why his life had been spared after that night. When he wasn't thinking about that he was thinking about his daughter and wondering, even though the excruciating pain of the experiments he was put through, if she was being treated well. The one things that aggravated him above all else was when the monster actually did come to observe the experiments, which was rare, he didn't bring his little girl with and only briefly mentioned the fact that she was still being cared for. Whilst it was good to know that his daughter was safe it was maddening to not be able to see her at least once which is why halfway through the year when his routine changed he didn't complain, because he was told if he kept cooperating he'd get a moment with his daughter at the New Years beginning.

The change in routine was slight but nonetheless strange, a new man that had not been taking care of him previously suddenly started coming in his cell and asking him very odd question about the one thing he'd never expected the monster to care about…the years before his company and family. Of course when this had first started answering these questions he had been sure the man sent to ask him them would go off and tell the monster that he was either lying or crazy but too his surprise this never occurred, in fact he was shocked when the man started coming in more frequently. When they had reached the part about the monks and the objects he'd once fought over with them as well as some of the other Heylin he was again shocked that the questions didn't stop, he was even more shocked when the man had asked if he'd be able to find one of the objects for the monster. Of course the last thing he wanted was for the monster to have one of the objects but after everything he'd been through the same promise of being able to see his daughter caused him to agree to at least try. For the first time in months he was allowed almost complete privacy, or at least that's the way it seemed to his tired brain. In no time at all he had the device built but just as he wondered when they would come get it and the monster would keep his promise his room had been stormed and he realized for the first time as he was bound, gagged, and led away, that he had allowed himself to be tricked. He didn't know how they managed to do it but somehow they found a way to keep him docile enough to be taken anywhere they wanted, though unable to fight them from killing him if they decided to for some reason they had to keep him alive. The rest of the year he spent being taken care of but not being able move or do anything but want they wanted, he had gotten used to the dark quiet box, or whatever he was in, and had almost excepted the fact that he'd never see the light of day again…when suddenly everything changed.

Seven years had passed since he had last seen any of the monks or any of the Heylin side for that matter, despite this fact and the fact that they had obviously all changed as well, as his _box_ was wheeled to wherever he was being taken, he knew heard oddly familiar voices and for the first time in a while his eyes flashed open as he realized what was likely happening. It wasn't just the monks he heard, the _apprentice_ of his childhood idol was there too thought he didn't hear her master anywhere, he also heard Wuya as well as a certain bean he hated mocking however had his confined cage for lugging around. He heard the person wheeling him around saying something about the fact that someone, aka him, was in the box and that they would be shocked to see who was in the box as they had once known him. of course he knew the Heylin could care less but it was oddly refreshing to hear the monks gasp in shock and horror upon hearing someone was in the box. He grew a bit board for a minute when the man wheeling him around started to talk about the experiments but suddenly his interest was piqued when the man told them all they had found something that they were surprised the Monks and Heylin had never noticed before. He didn't have a chance to wonder what on earth the man was talking about because suddenly was shocked by the feeling of something he hadn't felt for a while…the freedom of his arms, legs, and all his body parts, being freed. his shock from this couldn't fully set in however he heard the man say that it was time for the monks and Heylin to see who the old friend in the box was and before he could brace himself the door to his cage opened and light poured in blinding him because of how long he'd been kept in there. As his eyes adjusted to the brightness he heard gasps from even the Heylins, finally as he regained his vision after a few blinks he heard a name he hadn't heard in a whole year.

"Jack…is that really you?" the voice of Kimiko asked sounding very shocked indeed as she saw him.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown but I do love both of the series.

Speaking of the two series(New and Old); this particular fanfiction does have characters from the new version of the show(Shadow and Ping Pong to be specific) in it but is, for the most part, based off of the original series because I personally like it better(though the new version is okay too). Keep in mind that though this is based more off of the original series this fanfiction is also based off of the newer version which takes place a few years after the events in the first series, this therefor implies that this fanfiction takes place somewhere in-between or perhaps even slightly after both series, I'll let you all decide that for yourselves.

Please note: SOME parts of the description for what Jack Spicer looks like now was borrowed from CrystallicSky's fanfiction Decision Decision (a great fanfic by the way)

I would like to thank Crystallic very much for giving me permission to borrow the description from your fanfiction, and assure you (and everyone else reading this) that I didn't just copy and paste it in this fanfiction but have edited it up so that it has both elements from the description you gave but also elements of my own that I have added.

Also Note: 1. The name of Jack's daughter will be mentioned in this fanfiction, some of you will probably think it's a bit long and odd but once the acronym for her name is explained later I think you'll find it funny (or I hope so). Also I made the S in her name stand for Spicer in this fanfic because she's meant to be Jack's daughter, usually her last name does start with S but is obviously something different. (Points for anyone who can figure out the acronym before I explain it later.)

2. There will very likely be yaoi somewhere in this fanfiction (perhaps later), I haven't actually decided yet (but as I stated it is very likely). Therefore, if you don't like yaoi you might not want to read this fanfiction. Also, if I DO decide to put yaoi in this fanfiction (Which again is very likely) it'll be the first time I've written it which means it may very well suck. This being the case I would ask those of you who like yaoi to please not flame me if I don't do a good job.

Anyway I think I've done enough yapping, on to the Chapter. Read and Review but no flames please, constructive criticism/advice is always appreciated though.

* * *

Jack unintentionally ignored Kimiko's question, he was much too distracted by the expression on her face to have heard her, in fact everyone around him had dumbfounded expressions at the sight of him and whilst this amused Jack he could hardly blame them for staring; seven years had definitely changed him. He was no longer a scrawny little worm he had been when he'd last seen the monks, true after months of confinement he was no long the 195 pounds he had been but he still wasn't nearly as scrawny as he had been and the clothes he been put in still fit him quite nicely. At almost twenty years old Jack had grown to be 7.1, his eyes no longer made him appear like a cute innocent doe; now they were hardened by maturity and were more in proportion to the rest of his face then they had been in his younger days. The baby fat that had stuck with him before he'd hit puberty was officially gone now, revealing an elegantly straight noes as well as high cheek bones and a shaper more defined jawline.

"It's been a long time Kimiko…and hello to the rest to you too of course." Jack said with the slightest smirk as he cricked his neck because he was stiff from having been in the box for so long.

Unfortunately Jack didn't have time to smirk at the fact that his now deepened voice earned him yet more stares, as he had moved his neck he had felt something around it and couldn't help but groan because he had been forced to design this during his imprisonment and thus knew what it was doing around his neck and what it was going to be expected to do when it was turned on.

"Jack why are you here partner, been seven years since we've seen you try to get a Shen Gong Wu or seen you at all fer that matter and now all of you get wheeled here in a weird looking box by whoever that is behind to." Clay said breaking Jack's train about the blasted collar around his neck.

"That's a good question Clay, a very good question indeed." Jack said before looking over at the man who had brought him here in the first place.

He knew this man's face having had to deal with him during his original imprisonment but knew nothing else about the man or why he had been brought there, as far as Jack knew they didn't need him to find the different Wu because he'd given them a device to give to the monster so why he was here still didn't make sense.

"You look confused Spicer, don't know why you're here do you?" the man who'd brought him here mocked as he stared over at him.

"Have to say I am a bit confused, I'd answer Clay's question if I actually had the answer to it." Jack said with a slight shrug.

"You'll find out why you're here soon enough Spicer, the boss finally has a use for you after having used you as a lab rat for so long." The man smirked which confused Jack even more.

"For now though focus on getting that object you told us about, if the boss just has one of those things…"the man added starting to talk about the Shen Gong Wu but suddenly getting interrupted.

"What makes you think that Spicer can get the Wu for you, sure he's clearly changed in the last seven years but that doesn't mean he'll be any more successful then he used to be at getting Shen Gong Wu." Hannibal Bean said speaking for the first time and earning a chuckle from Wuya and Shadow.

"Oh you'll see soon enough you freaky bean, we found something that after years of dealing with Spicer you think you would have noticed before." The man said with an amused chuckle.

Of course the Heylins looked skeptical, as did the Monks despite the fact that they had been about to go after a wu that was balancing on a rock not that far off, and Jack didn't blame them…he had no idea what this man was talking about and personally wasn't sure he wanted to.

"Now then enough the pleasantries, time to get down get business and have you get that sheng gong wu for me Jack." The man said after a few minutes of letting everyone stare at him.

"I'd ask you what makes you think I'll do anything for you I already know the answer to that." Jack side before rubbing the collar around his neck and smiling a bit.

"Don't know why you're smiling Spicer, you know as well as I do what that collar around your neck does and I think I'll be activating it now." The man said looking confused by Jack's smile.

Oh the look on his face was priceless when he tried turning Jack's collar on and nothing happened, what was even better was the fact Jack noticed that everyone else looked amused by the clear frustration that the man eventually started to show.

"You're such an idiot, did you think that I'd make a mind control collar…of course I'm capable of it but I knew that monster would try to use it so I edited it while I was being forced to make it." Jack chuckled in amusement.

"You bastard, you miserable bastard Spicer…you'll pay for this mark my words you will." The man said looking beyond pissed off now.

"And how are you going to that, Jack here has out smarted you…looks like that genius of his has finally caught up with him in his years away." Wuya complimented with an amused chuckle.

"You shut up lady, the boss always has a backup plan…it's just a matter of getting her here." The man said looking furious at first before suddenly a look of calm appeared on his face.

Jack's expression however immediately dropped, the monks and Heylin had no idea who the man was talking about but Jack had little doubt and was scared out of his mind.

"No wait please, you don't have to…" Jack tried begging when suddenly he was interrupted by a fairly large jolt of electricity passing through his body which of course made him keel over in pain.

"Good at least one part of this stupid collar still works, that'll keep you quiet while I get little Gloria over here." The man said getting on a phone he'd been apparently keeping in his pocket.

If everyone had been confused before they were even more so now, even as Kimiko kindly rushed over to help him instead of staring at him in a dumbfound way there was a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Jack who is Gloria, I saw that look on your face…I can tell whoever she is that she's very important but who is she?" Kimiko asked gently while all the while struggling to help him stand up as the other monks and the Heylin began making their way over to the Shen Gong Wu balancing on the

"Her full name is Gloria Izabella Zena Marie Olivia Spicer; I know it's long but there's sort of a…" Jack started say as he tried to help Kimiko help him up when he was interrupted.

"Wait Jack hold on, did you say this girl's last name was Spicer?" Kimiko asked looking stunned.

"Yes I did, she's my daughter Kimiko." Jack said chuckling a bit at Kimiko's expression as she finally got him to his feet.

Even if Kimiko could have said something through her shock she wouldn't have had the chance, while she at Jack had been talking and trying to get him on his feet the man who had brought him here had been on the phone talking to someone the phone and suddenly the sound of a helicopter approaching stopped everyone n there tracks.

"Right on track, well Spicer are you going to listen to me now or do I actually have to have the helicopter land and bring little Gloria down here?" the man asked in a taunting way.

"You miserable asshole, I haven't seen Gloria for almost two years and now…" Jack started to say angrily before being interrupted.

"Look Spicer I really don't want to have to bring Gloria here but if you don't listen to me I'll have no choice…now will you get that Shen Gong Wu or not." The man asked with a mocking smile.

"From the look on your face I'll take that as a yes, not a very willing yes but a yes nonetheless…now get going." The man added with a chuckle at Jack's angry and frustrated expression before suddenly throwing Jack's helipack at him.

Jack didn't know where the man had gotten his helipack but was glad that he had it now, the rest of the monks and the Heylin were already pretty far ahead and he knew that his helipack was the only way he was going to be able to keep up.

"Jack wait please, you don't have to do this; we can help you…" Kimiko started to say kindly as Jack put on his pack but was interrupted as he started it up.

Though still weak from having been electrocuted by the stupid collar that was still around his neck, Jack was able to push off from the ground and then allow his helipad to help him speed along after the others. Kimiko of course followed him though unlike the other monks Jack new she wasn't really after the Wu, Kimiko and Ping Pong had always been fairly kind to him during his years on the Heylin but Kimiko had often tried at times to be kind when they weren't fighting him…now however Jack had to try to ignore her; he had to get that Wu if he wanted to keep his little Gloria safe and nothing she said was going to change his mind. Pushing his helipack harder than he had ever pushed it before Jack made it to the rock just as everyone else did, Kimiko also made it thanks to her monk training helping her speed and all of them did when multiple people touch them this Wu began to glow.

"Oh my, so many people in this challenge" Ping Pong says looking shocked as the Wu began to glow.

"Yes this will be a most interesting fight, Spicer do you have a Wu to wager?" Omi said looking excited.

"Of course he does Omi, here Jack." Kimiko said beforehand Jack a Wu she had been holding on to.

"What are you doing Kim, Jack's situation aside you do realize that he's against…" Raimundo started to ask before being interrupted.

"Yes Rai I know but I have a good reason, there's more going on than..." Kimiko said snippily but not able to explained further because Shadow interrupted.

"Look you working with Spicer is great and all but I don't have time for this, can we get onto the rules over the challenge already so I can win the Wu and go home?" she asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm afraid I agree with the little apprentice, let's get this started so she can go home crying to her master." Bean said with a chuckle.

"I thought you wanted to start this, if you two love birds would stop arguing maybe we could start!" Jack said angrily before Shadow could counter what Bean had said and shocking both in the process

"Well Jack has a point, you did say that you wanted to start." Wuya says not bothering to hide a chuckle in amusement.

"Fine, someone make the rules already!" Bean and Shadow both said at the same time.

"The game will be extreme hopscotch, however can get to the middle stone where the Shen gong Wu is balancing, retrieve it, and make it back to where they started without falling off the rocks to the floor below will get all the Wu." Kimiko said before anyone else could speak.

"But Kimiko Jack has his helipack, that gives him a…" Raimundo started to protest before being interrupted.

"What's the matter little wind dragon, scared that you can't take Spicer down?" Shadow mocked.

"Of course I'm not, appearance changed or not Spicer is still probably not..." Raimundo started to say angrily before again being interrupted though not by shadow this time.

"Well come on then, you seem to be the only one with the problem." Wuya said rolling her eyes.

"Fine, let's start this already." Raimundo said looking very annoyed before every said the chant they always did to start the match.

Had he not been preoccupied with the world changing around him Jack might have looked over at the man who had brought him here in amusement when heard a shocked gasp, jack remembered his first time in a Shen Gong Wu challenge and knew had been just as stunned. Unfortunately there was no time to relieve old memories as he had to focus on getting the Wu once the world had changed, despite Raimundo's worry Jack knew the Heylins weren't going to let him have the advantage or at least not for long and Jack also knew that this was something he was going to have to plan for when the match began.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown but I do love both of the series.

Speaking of the two series(New and Old); this particular fanfiction does have characters from the new version of the show(Shadow and Ping Pong to be specific) in it but is, for the most part, based off of the original series because I personally like it better(though the new version is okay too). Keep in mind that though this is based more off of the original series this fanfiction is also based off of the newer version which takes place a few years after the events in the first series, this therefor implies that this fanfiction takes place somewhere in-between or perhaps even slightly after both series, I'll let you all decide that for yourselves.

The idea I placed in the fanfiction about Jack (you'll figure out more about it later) seems to be a popular one, I first read about the theory/idea in one of CrystallicSky's fanfictions but after reading some other fanfictions it seems to be a popular idea/theory in Xiaolin Showdown world and I thought that I could use it too. I'm sorry if I make anyone angry using it but it's an interesting idea/theory and also makes sense…hence why I used it and am again sorry if I made anyone mad.

The chapter is a bit long and dramatic in some but I thought it was a good one. I also know people will be mad that it leaves off on a cliff hanger but I don't care…I am evil and I did it anyway bwahahahahaha!

There will very likely be yaoi somewhere in this fanfiction (perhaps later), I haven't actually decided yet (but as I stated it is very likely). Therefore, if you don't like yaoi you might not want to read this fanfiction. Also, if I DO decide to put yaoi in this fanfiction (Which again is very likely) it'll be the first time I've written it which means it may very well suck. This being the case I would ask those of you who like yaoi to please not flame me if I don't do a good job.

Anyway I think I've done enough yapping, on to the chapter. Read and Review but no flames please, constructive criticism/advice is always appreciated though.

* * *

Of course Jack was immediately proven right about his hunch that the Heylin wouldn't let him keep his advantage, once the match had begun Bean used on of his vine like arms to try to grab him and toss him to the ground. Thankfully Jack had years of experience with his helipack and new how to dodge in just the right way to avoid Bean's hit. Once out of the over grown beans way Jack zoomed along trying to get past everyone else and get to the Wu, of course he knew it wasn't going to be that easy and sure enough he was proven right as Raimundo levitated up to where he was flying over.

"I tried to tell her, look Spicer I don't know what's going on with you or what Kim heard that I didn't but I'm not going to just let you fly over to the Shen Gong Wu." Raimundo said with a sigh before attempting to blow Jack out of the sky with his wind powers.

This time Jack did get blown back before he could dodge and couldn't help but groan, the wind dragon in training had gotten a lot more powerful over the seven years he'd been gone and though he hadn't been trying to severely hurt Jack it still hurt nonetheless.

"Damn it I don't have time for this…I have to get that Wu and you're not going to stop me Raimundo!" Jack said as the wind dragon was speeding over to him to try to knock him back even farther.

How he did it he wasn't sure but as he managed to get past Raimundo he decided that it didn't matter, all that matter now to Jack keeping far away from Raimundo and get past everyone to the Shen Gong Wu. Thankfully for Jack Raimundo seemed to have decided that he too need to focus on the Shen gong Wu, Shadow was getting close and Jack new that she was the last person the young wind dragon wanted to have it. With two both becoming distracted by each other Jack took the opportunity to speed over to the Wu, he actually able to land on the platform where the rock the Wu was balancing on was but as he reached for it knew there was no way he'd be able to hold on to it long.

"I don't think so Jack, be a good handsome young man and give your old friend Wuya that Shen Gong Wu." The old witch said batting her eyes seductively and speaking in a sickly sweet way just as she use to when he was a child, as she landed right next to Jack on the rock's platform.

"Sorry but I'm not as naïve as I used to be Wuya, you want this Wu come get it!" Jack shouted before pushing off the platform and going back into the air.

Of course Wuya was far then happy that her persuasion skills didn't work on Jack and to show this frustration she hurled a fire ball at Jack. Unfortunately Jack had turned his back on the old witch and only saw the fire ball just as it was getting almost too close to dodge, he managed to avoid being hit somewhere fatal but there was no way to avoid the fireball completely and sure enough the masses fireball hit his helipack and apart of his back. Wuya had obviously not been intending to hit him so hard because Jack heard the old witch gasp as the impact from the fire ball sent him flying through the air and eventually caused him to hit the ground hard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, get up…you have that Shen Gong Wu, now get up." The man who brought him here screamed furiously as Jack struggled to get back off.

"Did you not see Jack Spicer get hit by a fireball, you should not be so impatient and angry with him." Ping Pong said suddenly landing on the same spot Jack had crashed onto.

"My Gecko is correct, Jack had a good start and had the Shen Gong Wu much longer then he's had one in while…still it is time to take it." Omi said also appearing on the rock with PingPong.

"Sorry Omi but I don't think so, you're not taking anything." Jack said managing to get up despite the pain he was in thanks to Wuya's fire ball hitting him.

The one thing that was good and bad about these two particular monks was their sense of honor, sure the others had honor too but Jack was still pretty sure that they'd try to stop him somehow; Omi and PingPong knew he was injured and as he tried to get himself back into the air they only half tried to stop him. Despite this error of theirs Jack could tell that he wouldn't be staying in the air much longer, he didn't need to see the helipack to know it had been damaged…he could hear it and knew that he had to try to get back to his starting point as fast as possible.

"Why hello there Jack, you're lucky that those two let you go….you won't be so lucky with me." Bean said suddenly appearing again after having not really bothered Jack for a while.

"Oh shit, sorry Bean but you're the second to last member of the Heylin I want to see at the moment." Jack groaned trying to get away.

Of course Jack knew that there was no way he'd be getting away this time, his helipack was in no condition to go the speed he needed and he also knew there was no way that it would be able to perform the moves he needed to successfully dodge Bean. Despite knowing this however, Jack was not prepared for how much it would hurt when one of Bean's vines did in fact get ahold of his leg and got a hold of it hard.

"Think I can hear the bone in your leg cracking Jackie…be a good boy now and get down here so I can get that wu." Bean said getting a hold on Jack but not being able to pull him down because Jack was pushing his helipack in to keep him in the air.

"Yeah I can hear it too Bean but I think I'll stay up here." Jack said trying to sound confident but almost loosing as the sound of his helipack's engine starting to have issues filled his ears.

"Now come on Jack, I may not know as much about technology as you do but I can hear that engine of yours and I'm pretty sure that you're not gonna be staying up in the air for much longer so make it easier on yourself and…" Bean started to mock when suddenly he was interrupted.

"Spicer you worthless worm, stop talking to that over grown talking bean and get me that Wu; you know what I warned you…it's time to give you some better motivation." The man who brought Jack here said sounding very angry and then suddenly pulling out his phone/

"You bastard I have the wu and I'm trying to get free…don't you dare call that helicopter!" Jack said desperately struggling to pull his free and not caring about the fact that he could hear his bone cracking even more.

Of course in his desperation to get free Jack had become distracted from keeping his helipack in the air and Bean took this distraction and used it to his advantage by tossing Jack through the air and causing him to land on yet another rock.

"Oh god, well so much for the helipack….and my leg" Jack groaned as he heard his helipack and his leg break upon impact with the new rock and promptly tossed the broken pack from his back.

The only good thing about landing where he had was that Bean had unintentionally thrown him closer to his starting point, even this didn't encourage Jack however because as he heard the sound of the helicopter coming back he knew that no matter what he tried to do something bad would happen. Jack tried but failed miserably to stand and as he painfully ended up back on the ground the whole Shen Gong Wu challenge stopped as everyone stared in shock at the fact that a helicopter was trying to enter the distorted world of the challenge, this had never been done or seen before and as the helicopter got to the apparent barrier that blocked the real world from the challenge world.

"Are they nuts, if they don't stop they're gonna…" Raimundo started to say when suddenly a horrible sound stopped him in his tracks.

Jack didn't want to look because he knew were the sound was coming from and knew what was going to happen, still he couldn't help but look up and watch in horror as the helicopter entered the challenge world and immediately started having problems.

"No, Gloria…no please no!" Jack screamed in terror trying in vain to get up again as he watched the helicopter start falling from the sky.

There was no words to describe how grateful he felt as he watched Kimiko rush over to the helicopter, despite having been previous engaged in a battle with Shadow, and saw her going to save his daughter. Before he could see if she had been successful however Jack's view, as well as everyone else's, was blocked by a large cloud of smoke from the helicopter as it crashed nearby.

"Well shit so much for my advantage on you, should have listened to me Spicer; now not only is your little monk friend dead but so is…" the man who brought him here started to say not seeming to care about the fact that people he'd worked with had died in that crash or Jack's daughter, but being interrupted before he could finish.

"Shut up…you miserable bastard just shut up." Jack said not noticing or caring about the fact that his voice sounded dark and different from usual.

"Or what Spicer, what could you possibly do to…" the man started to mock but then stopped suddenly as Jack's eyes immediately hit his.

Jack didn't know or care what had made the man finally shut up, nor did he notice the fact that everyone was suddenly staring at him again; he also didn't notice the fact that he had somehow stood up despite his severely broken leg…all he cared about at the moment was that he was beyond furious at the thought that not only had Kimiko had died because of him but so had his daughter. As this familiar fury bubbled up inside him Jack was unable to calm down and started to notice that the angrier he got the odder certain things started to act, as he clenched his fist so hard that his nails dug into his palms and dropped the Wu he had been holding up until now Jack saw something odd start to happen. It was subtle at first but there was no mistaking the fact that the broken pieces of the helipack were coming toward him and started floating above his head, not only that as he got even angrier Jack noticed that debris was heading toward him as well. Of course having debris flying toward him was not the most welcoming sight no matter how angry he was or how fascinating it was, this being the case Jack ignored his fury for a moment and couldn't help but flinch and try to brace for impact as the debris got closer.

"What the? What's going on?" Jack couldn't help but wonder to himself when he didn't feel the impact he'd been expecting and opened his eyes again.

He knew he looked shocked as his eyes opened and he saw that the debris was floating around him but to be fair everyone else looked shocked as well so he didn't feel too bad for being dumfounded, not knowing how he thought of it Jack smirked as a sudden idea filled his head and he turned back toward the man who had brought him here…and the man who had killed Kimiko and his precious little girl

"Oh shit, no wait…I know you're pissed but please wait." The man begged somehow knowing what Jack was thinking and trying to get away but failing because the challenge was still going and there was nowhere to run.

Jack didn't care that he was suddenly able to walk without feeling pain, he didn't care about the fact that the Wu was laying not that far from him and he could have picked it up, and finally didn't know why or how the debris was floating around him…all that mattered was that he seemed to be able to control the debris and despite this asshole's begging Jack had no thoughts of mercy on his mind as he approached him.

"You…you'll pay for what you've done…I'm going to make you scream." Jack said darkly as he got ever closer to the moment.

"Oh come on you don't even know what you're doing or how, besides even if you did know what you're doing hurting me won't…" the man said in a panic as he tried to get away from Jack but getting interrupted.

"You're right this won't bring them back but I don't care….I plan on doing a lot more then hurting you" Jack said with a dark smile at which point the debris around him started to sharpen and point directly at the man.

Though he didn't know if it would work jack raised his arm and pointed at the man, the smile that formed on his face as the debris flew toward the man was sinister but vanished almost immediately as the man managed to dodge a fatal attack.

"If you think you can keep dodging me you're wrong, there's only so many places you can go while the challenge is still going on and I will get you before it ends." Jack screamed at the panicked man which caused more of the floating debris to go in his direction.

"Jack stop, dude I understand that you are mad but doing what you're doing won't…"Raimundo started to say as he levitated over to Jack to try to stop him but was interrupted.

"No you don't understand, you'll never understand what I've just lost…now get out my way Raimundo!" Jack screamed furiously and unintentionally causing debris to go flying at the wind Dragon in training.

Normally Jack would have actually felt bad about what he had done but with Raimundo out of the way he could focus on the man again…or at least try to.

"Jack is Raimundo is right, you need to calm yourself; if you do anything while angry you will regret it when…" Omi started to say as he appeared next to try to stop jack but was interrupted just as Rai had been.

"Get out of the way Omi, I don't want to hurt you or your friends…all of you just leave me alone!" Jack screamed which, like it had with Rai, caused debris to fly at Omi.

This time was different then before and despite the fury he was feeling even Jack had to pause for a minute in shock as some debris went after PingPong and Clay; the other Heylin looked pleased by this and took the opportunity to go after the Wu Jack had dropped but were shocked as the debris went after them too.

"You see, you can't even control it you idiot, how do you expect to hit me when you…" the man he had been chasing mocked when suddenly he stopped as Jack glared at him.

There was no way he was gonna get away now and he knew it, there was a warped tree behind him blocking him from escaping that way and with Jack in front of his Jack knew that he had the idiot trapped and with a somehow seemingly unlimited supply of debris flying around his head he prepared to finish him off.

"This is for all the pain you've helped cause me through the last two years." Jack said before using his debris to pin one of the man's sleeves to the tree.

"This is for bringing Gloria here in the first place and trying to use her against me." Jack added pinning the man's other sleeve to the dress despite the man pleading with him to stop.

"And this is for them, this is for you causing the death of…" Jack started to say preparing to fire on last piece of the floating debris at the man when suddenly arms encircled Jack's waist and he interrupted.

"Jack stop we're not dead, your daughter is safe...she's right over there." Kimiko's voice said from behind him as she tried to hold his arms down and stop him.

Of course Jack was shocked by the sound of Kimiko's voice and from the look of her tiny arms as they tried to hold him he could tell she had been hurt but what concerned Jack more than this was the fact as she had said his daughter was alive too, desperate to see if this was true Jack looked around and almost all the fury he felt melted away when he caught sight of his beautiful Gloria sitting on a nearby rock looking completely uninjured.

"Daddy! Daddy I missed you so much." The little girl cued happily at the sight of him which melted his heart even more and caused him to temporarily forget about the man he'd pinned to the tree…which he was about to find out was a very bad thing to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown but I do love both of the series.

Speaking of the two series(New and Old); this particular fanfiction does have characters from the new version of the show(Shadow and Ping Pong to be specific) in it but is, for the most part, based off of the original series because I personally like it better(though the new version is okay too). Keep in mind that though this is based more off of the original series this fanfiction is also based off of the newer version which takes place a few years after the events in the first series, this therefor implies that this fanfiction takes place somewhere in-between or perhaps even slightly after both series, I'll let you all decide that for yourselves.

The idea I placed in the fanfiction about Jack (you'll figure out more about it later) seems to be a popular one, I first read about the theory/idea in one of CrystallicSky's fanfictions but after reading some other fanfictions it seems to be a popular idea/theory in Xiaolin Showdown world and I thought that I could use it too. I'm sorry if I make anyone angry using it but it's an interesting idea/theory and also makes sense…hence why I used it and am again sorry if I made anyone mad.

Up until now the chapters have been roughly from Jack's point of view, or more like in third person view, this chapter however will switch point of views…sometimes even more than once. Hopefully this isn't a problem for all of you reading this and hopefully you enjoy the chapter.

Also be aware that whoever Shadow's voice actor is on the show(I don't know who it is, sorry) she's either from Australia or from New Zeeland (Sorry I find it hard to tell the difference just by listening…so I'll asks that anyone reading this from these two places would please not flame me) hand hence Shadow has an accent. I will try to write her point of view in her accent but I already have a hard enough doing it for Clay and Rai who both have different accents of their own so PLEASE no flames if I fail miserably.

Yes I gave Jack's Daughter powers too (though this is my own personal idea), I think it makes her more interesting and gives Chase another reason to keep her around later on. I don't tell you exactly what here powers are yet but I will later. I so tell you what the acronym Gloria's name stands for and give you the nickname she'll be called through most of the fanfiction now. I'm sorry if you don't like either of these but remember she is my character so I can edit her how I please…still constructive criticism is appreciated.

There will very likely be yaoi somewhere in this fanfiction (perhaps later), I haven't actually decided yet (but as I stated it is very likely). Therefore, if you don't like yaoi you might not want to read this fanfiction. Also, if I DO decide to put yaoi in this fanfiction (Which again is very likely) it'll be the first time I've written it which means it may very well suck. This being the case I would ask those of you who like yaoi to please not flame me if I don't do a good job.

Anyway I think I've done enough yapping, on to the chapter. Read and Review but no flames please, constructive criticism/advice is always appreciated though.

* * *

How he had gotten free from being pinned to that tree Jack wasn't sure but the only reason he noticed that he had was the fact that he heard a strange sound coming from that direction, as he looked he was shocked to see a gun being point at him.

"Wow you really are dumb aren't you, jack just had flying metal debris floating around him and you're point that at him and shoot him with it?" Shadow asked suddenly popping up and holding the wu in her hand.

Of course the sudden realization that the debris that he'd somehow been controlling had been metal was shocking but before Jack could really be shocked his thoughts were interrupted.

"Good point, but let's see if he can stop me shooting someone else." The man smirked before aiming the gun at Jack's daughter.

There was no way Jack would have been able to protect his poor daughter in time even though Kimiko had let go of him…and he knew it. Now that his fury was gown the debris was no longer floating above him anymore and the pain in his leg and the burn he'd gotten on his back prevented him from moving. This terrifying point being the case Jack was shocked by the fact that Shadow, for reasons he didn't understand, threw the wu at him and grabbed his daughter before the bullet the man had fired could reach her.

"Wait I don't understand, why you would…" Jack started to ask when suddenly Shadow shoved him hard off the rock he was on and sent him flying.

The forced of being shoved of the rock cracked Jack's rib and severely confused him, he was about to ask Shadow what the hell she was thinking when suddenly the challenge world disappeared around him and he realized what had just happened.

"What the hell man, Shadow just gave Jack the Wu and let him win" Raimundo said sounding just as shocked and dumbfound as Jack was feeling.

"I know you must be confused but there's method to my madness, I know you must be desperate to get your little girl back but I think I'll hold onto her for a while…you know where to find me when you get healed up enough to move." Shadow said with a mischievous smirk.

"Wait what do you mean you mean you're going to hold on to her for a while, Shadow don't you dare take my…." Jack started to say getting instantly angry again but getting interrupted by Shadow teleporting away.

"No damn it no, I'm going to find that annoying woman and I'm going to…" Jack started to say angrily as he tried to stand but stopped as a jolt of pain coursed through his body.

"You're not going anywhere Spicer…except with us." Wuya said suddenly plopping in front of Jack as Bean meanwhile, in cold blood, killed the man that had caused Jack so much trouble.

"Wuya is right Jackie, we'll work together for a short period of time so we can…get to know you a bit better after obviously doing a very good job at doing so in our earlier years of knowing you." Bean said licking of the now bloody vine that he'd used to kill the man.

"Sorry ta tell y'all this but Jack aint going with either of ya…he'll be coming with us for a while." Clay said picking him up as gently as possible as Raimundo did the same for Kimiko who had also collapsed.

Before either Bean or Wuya could do anything to stop them the monks borrowed one of the many Shen Gong Wu Jack had won, the Golden Tiger Claws to be specific, and teleported away right as Jack lost conciseness.

* * *

Shadow's P.O.V (Well kind of):

He was going to be furious with her and she knew that as she entered his fortress, still she knew she'd be able to calm him down when she showed and explained to him what had happened.

"It's amazing it really is, he's going to be very shocked that he never noticed it before…he'll also be shocked to see you little one and to learn who you are." Shadow said mostly to herself at first and then to the tiny little girl that she was holding in her arms.

Of course the girl didn't say anything to her and Shadow hadn't expected her too, though she could see the intelligence behind the little one's eyes she also knew that what the girl had probably been through had been traumatic for her and knew it could take a while for the girl to u like warm up to her.

"I bet you'd like to walk around wouldn't you little one…I'll let you down and let you follow me if you promise not to try to escape." Shadow said not expecting answer but wanted to talk to someone before she would be force to talk to her master.

To her surprise the girl nodded in response at the question and looked up at her pleadingly, not a word was said between the two but Shadow knew somehow that the girl was promising to behave.

"There's a good girl, now we'll be meeting my master soon and when we go into the room I want you to wait off to the side until I decide to introduce you to him…understand little one." Shadow said trying not to be too scary but also trying to make it clear that she was not to be messed with as she set the girl on the ground.

Again the girl didn't speak but Shadow did accept the girl's nod as a sign that she had understood, with this done Shadow continued walking and was pleased to see to the little girl following behind her. With her heightened sense of smell Shadow found her way to where her master was but as she reached the door shadow could help but pause for a second.

"You're scared aren't you?" A quiet and sweet little voice asked suddenly which surprised Shadow.

"Of course not silly, why in the world would I be scared." Shadow said looking down at the tiny little girl with a fake chuckle.

"If you say so ma'am." The little girl said with a shrug somehow knowing that Shadow was lying despite the fact that Shadow had hidden it very well.

"Well I do, now try to be quiet sweetie…I want to keep you a secret from my master for now." Shadow said sounding sterner then she'd intended.

Again the girl merrily nodded and didn't seem bothered but Shadow's sternness, instead she seemed more interested in the door and with a sigh Shadow decided that it was time to go in and get this over with. As Shadow opened the door the girl followed closely behind and with a slight gesture from Shadow she hid behind a nearby pillar as Shadow approached her Master who was standing near the Cauldron they used to spy on whomever they chose to.

"Ah there you are Shadow, from the fact that you're not holding all the Shen Gong Wu you begged me to let you go try to get to prove yourself to me I'd say things didn't go well." Her master said sounding not at all pleased.

"Chase I know you're not happy with me but I can..." Shadow started to say when suddenly she stopped because he master's eyes flashed opened and were aimed right at her.

"No you're not getting out of this Shadow, I'm tired of giving you all these chances to prove yourself and having you fail." Chase Young said darkly.

"I know you're angry but after I tell you what happened today I know you won't be…" Shadow started to say in a more submissive way before being interrupted yet again.

"You foolish girl, what makes you think I want to see your failure…what makes you think I care about whatever it is you want me to see." Chase asked vanishing from where he had been standing and popping up again right behind her.

"Please master if you'll just calm down and listen to me for a moment I can show you something that you won't…" Shadow started pleading now in hopes that would work but getting interrupted get again…only much more harshly this time.

"That's enough out of you, I never should have created you but I'll make sure…" Chase started to say as he grabbed Shadow by her throat when suddenly he was interrupted by something flying toward him.

Of course Chase dodged it with little effort but nonetheless was distracted from Shadow long enough to take pressure off of the girl's throat and to stare in the direction whatever had been thrown at him had been thrown.

"Leave her alone you big mean." Gloria said angrily holding what looked like glowing energy balls in her hand.

"Well now isn't this a surprise, you didn't mention that we had a guest Shadow…and who would you be little one." Chase said first to shadow as he tossed the gasping girl to the side and walked over to the little girl.

"My name full name is Gloria Izzabella Zena Marie Olivia Spicer but I don't like being called that much, instead I like being called…"Gloria started to say cleverly as she bravely stayed put as Chase walked toward her but getting interrupted as Chase stopped and stared at her.

"Wait Spicer, as in Jack Spicer or some other Spicer." Chase said looking at Gloria in shock.

"That's right master, Jack Spicer." Shadow said timidly after having got her breath back and before Gloria could say anything.

"Is this girl Spicer's sister or cousin, if so she's very young…she has to be only two or three and why on earth would you bring a relation to that annoyance here." Chase said looking over at Shadow in a very confused way.

"I'll have you know I'm four not two or three, and I'll also have you know that he's my daddy and he is not an annoyance." Gloria said throwing another of the strange glowing balls at Chase because she was angry.

"Your father…Shadow this is Jack Spicer's daughter?" Chase said again easily dodging but also looking at Shadow in a confused and shocked way.

"Yes master she is." Shadow said still in a timid submissive way because she was afraid of what Chase would do to her.

"Alright Shadow I'm intrigued now and want you to explains, as for you little Gloria I won't hurt you now that I see that you have one of the many elemental dragon powers." Chase said as Gloria glared at him.

"Gloria here isn't the only one that's show elemental dragon powers today Master, Jack was at the challenge today and…" Shadow started to say when suddenly she was interrupted.

"Wait Spicer was at the challenge, he hasn't been at a challenge in nearly seven years." Chase said looking confused yet again.

"Yes I know he hasn't and as you can see a lot has changed…even more so then you might think." Shadow smirked as she patted Gloria on the head.

"Apparently so, alright you have my favor again…I'll let you explain what happened today and what possessed you to bring Spicer's daughter here when like me you clearly didn't know she was a dragon." Chase said having seen the surprised look on Shadow's face when Gloria had thrown the energy balls at him.

"I think it'll be easier to show you Master, I warn you though it's a bit shocking…you might want to sit." Shadow advised Chase.

"I'm sure I'll be fine Shadow, now then come over to the cauldron and bring Gloria with you." Chase ordered sounding less angry then he had been but nonetheless stern.

"GIZMO…call me Gizmo please, that's my nickname." Gloria said stubbornly not moving right away like Shadow did when ordered.

"Very well child I'll call you by your nickname…now do as your told before I lose patience with you" Chase ordered watching the little girl carefully as the balls of energy disappeared from her hand and also waiting for her to do as he said.

* * *

Gizmo's P.O.V (Well kind of)

Gizmo sighed but did as she was ordered, unlike Chase and Shadow however, she sat down because the four year old was tired after all that had happened and didn't want to have to watch what had happened all over again. It was all she could do not to laugh at the expressions the mean man the woman called Shadow had called Chase made…especially at the sight of her daddy.

"That's Jack?" she heard him ask which made her giggle come out and earned her a look.

"Yes sir that's him, a lot has changed in the last seven years hasn't it…but that's not even the best part" Shadow said before gesturing for Chase to continue watching which he did.

Gizmo grew bored after a while but didn't move, she didn't feel like she should have to listen to the mean man called Chase but had been taught to respect her elders and thus sat and waited until she was told otherwise.

"There you go master…what do you think?" Shadow finally asked Chase after what seemed like forever to little Gizmo.

"Chase…are you okay?" Shadow added in a confused way when for moment Chase continued to stare down at the cauldron and not say anything.

"I think you broke him." Gizmo said quietly with a giggle as she watched Chase.

"Don't be silly little girl, I'm sure he'll be…" Shadow started to say with a slight glare to Gizmo before being interrupted.

"How could I not have seen this, all those years around Spicer and never once did I consider that he might have powers like the monks." Chase said not sounding very pleased.

"Look I haven't known Spicer as long as you have Master but in the years I had to deal with him in the showdowns he was a whiney preteen genius who was too incompetent to be successful, he never showed any…." Shadow said trying to make Chase feel better but getting interrupted.

"True as that may be had I taken the time to actually train the young man in his preteen years, instead of using him for my own means and then later ignoring him like I did, we would have a powerful ally now.

"To think, the metal elemental dragon was right in front of me all of those years, it makes so much sense now that I look back and think about it and I just let him slip through my fingers.

"Look beating yourself up for what happened in the past won't solve anything, actually when you think about it knowing about Jack now is better than finding out about him in the past." Shadow said which earned a strange look from Chase and a giggle from Gizmo.

"What do you mean Shadow, I've waited years of…" Chase started to say before Shadow interrupted.

"Had you found out about Jack's powers in his preteen years you would have taken him in and tried to train him, as I said before however Jack was incompetent in those years and training him would have been a pain for you; knowing now however is better because clearly Jack isn't incompetent anymore…plus there's another perk." Shadow explained before looking over at Gizmo.

"_Uh oh I don't like that weird look, I wonder what the meany will say_." Gizmo thought herself feeling a bit nervous but also curious.

"Yes you have a point Shadow, on both account." Chase nodded also looking over at Gizmo.

"Well then Gizmo I think it's time to talk about a few things, I know you're still probably angry or afraid of me from earlier but I promise no harm will come to you…now will you allow me to talk to you. Chase added getting down to Gizmo's level and speaking to her as gently as an evil mastermind could manage so she wouldn't be so scared.

"You won't hurt me…or her?" Gizmo asked a bit skeptically worried about herself and Shadow.

"I give you my word that no harm will come you dear girl, as for Shadow for you I'll do my best to being patient with her." Chase said whispering the last part so only Gizmo could hear him.

"Well okay, I suppose I'll believe you…now what did you want to talk about. "Gizmo said still a little bit hesitant but deciding to at least let Chase talk to her.

"You to have inherited your father's intelligence and though you're still clearly very young I'm you noticed the fact that you threw balls of energy at me, this fact aside I'd be more than willing to teach you to figure out what your abilities are and how to control them." Chase said calmly to the little girl.

"Well I suppose it would be good to be able to control them, but I want to see my daddy...I haven't seen him since I was two because of the bad man and his man." Gizmo said talking about her grandfather which of course Chase didn't know.

"Wait what do you mean you haven't seen your father for …"Chase started to say looking confused for a minute but then being interrupted.

"It's a long story and I don't really understand some of it, anyway can I please see me daddy." Gizmo said trying be polite now but really wanting to see her father.

"Sadly not yet but don't worry I'm sure he'll come to get you soon, in the mean time you can stay here and explore my lair…I can even give you a tour if you like." Chase said offering his hand to the little girl.

"You promise I'll see my daddy again." Gizmo said not taking Chase's hand right away.

"I give you my word that you'll see him again and that when you do both of you will be allowed to come and go as you please, no what do you say…would you like a tour Gizmo." Chase asked reaming patient and keeping his voice kind as shadow looked nervous that Gizmo would accept.

"Well okay, I'll trust you for now sir." Gizmo said trying to be polite now as she took Chase's hand.

"Please, call me Chase." The overlord said gently as he helped Gizmo stand up.

"Well if you insist, can we start that tour now please?" Gizmo asked starting to get a bit excited now that she believed Chase would keep his word.

"But of course little one." Chase said with a smirk before leading Gizmo toward the door that led in and out of the room.

Shadow couldn't help but smile as her master led the small girl out of the room, this little girl was special and Shadow knew that even if Chase did keep his word about letting her and Spicer come in go when they pleased that he'd be watching them closely from now on…for now though Shadow knew that Chase was far more concerned with Jack coming and she couldn't help but wonder what Spicer was doing now.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown but I do love both of the series.

Speaking of the two series(New and Old); this particular fanfiction does have characters from the new version of the show(Shadow and Ping Pong to be specific) in it but is, for the most part, based off of the original series because I personally like it better(though the new version is okay too). Keep in mind that though this is based more off of the original series this fanfiction is also based off of the newer version which takes place a few years after the events in the first series, this therefor implies that this fanfiction takes place somewhere in-between or perhaps even slightly after both series, I'll let you all decide that for yourselves.

Not that it really matters to some people but this chapter goes back to Jack's point of view (well kinda) and stays there throughout the chapter. Jack also spends pretty much the whole chapter in the monk's temple, and yes I made up a Shen Gong Wu…I don't have a name for it yet but if anyone can think one that would be great.

Yes I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the first four but it's basically just a filler chapter, hopefully the next one will be longer than this one is but I'm not going to make any promises…I never know how long a chapter will be until I'm done typing it out and editing it.

Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter. Read and Review but no flames please, constructive criticism/advice is always appreciated though.

* * *

Jack groaned as his eyes opened, he didn't remember falling asleep but for the first time in a very long time Jack felt well rested…or at least more so then usual. Unfortunately for Jack this feeling didn't last long as the memory of Shadow taking his daughter filled his head and tried to sit up.

Oh god that hurts" Jack winced as he tried to sit up and was reminded of the fact that Shadow had also been so kind as to crack some of her ribs.

"Easy partner, don't put too much strange on those ribs of yours." Clay's voice said from very close by.

"Oh hi Clay, good to see you outside of the challenge…speaking of which where are we now?" Jack asked as he saw that Clay was sitting next to him.

"Yer in the temple, after what happened at the challenge we brought you here so Master Fung can look ya over and explain what the heck happened." Clay explained.

"And when is your master coming exactly, I don't have time to sit around and wait…I have important things I have to take care of." Jack said not mentioning his daughter directly because he didn't know if Clay knew about her or not.

"Kimiko told us about yer daughter Jack, boy were we shocked to hear that…one of the reasons Raimundo agreed to let you be brought here and not just wait at the challenge spot.

"So he wasn't going to let you bring me here until after she explained, well you can tell that bastard that he has no idea what I've been through and that I didn't ask…"Jack started to say in a frustrated way and sitting up more in frustration when he was interrupted.

"Easy Jack easy, I understand yer frustration but making yer injuries worse aint gonna help…besides once we got ya hear Rai felt bad for acting how he did." Clay said very gently pushing Jack back down on the cot he was laying on.

"Well good, anyway as much as I'm sure you'd like me to sit here and wait for Master Fung I really have to have to…Shadow took my daughter and I have to go get her back." Jack said trying to get up but very quickly remembering that he had more than cracked ribs as pain shot up through his broken leg.

"Look jack I understand that you want to get your daughter back but in your condition that just aint gonna happen, look Rai went to the vault to get one of our newer Wu…it can heal any injury and it'll have you fixed up in no time.

"Why would he do that, Raimundo didn't even want to bring me here…why would he want to help me?" Jack asked in a surprised and curious way.

"Well like I said he feels bad for how he acted before, he wants you to be able to go get your daughter…but first you have to let Master Fung." Clay explained calmly.

"I appreciate the fact that you guys are going to help me but I can't wait, once I'm healed I have to…" Jack started to ty to protest before being interrupted.

"You have to wait is what you have to do, maybe I shouldn't heal you until Master Fung comes back…that way you have to stay." Raimundo said coming into the room and looking mildly annoyed as he held a Wu Jack had never seen before in his hand.

"Rai don't talk like that, dint worry jack he aint gonna leave you in pain…are you Rai." Clay said before Jack could say anything to the wind dragon in training.

"It might be the only way to get him to stay Clay, he has to stay here until Master Fung gets back." Raimundo said not leaving the entrance of the room jack was in.

"No what I have to do is find my daughter, or did you forget that Shadow kidnapped her?" Jack asked trying not to get too angry but unable to help but feel frustrated.

"I didn't forget Jack and I'm sorry about what happened, I can't imagine what else you've been through…still I when I contacted Master Fung and tried to explain what happened he told me to keep out here and that's what I'm going to do.

"Raimundo I want to do as Master Fung told us too but we can't just leave Jack like this, look ill make sure he doesn't go anywhere but just heal him." Clay said with a sigh.

"Fine but you're in charge of him, I hope you can handle him." Raimundo said still standing in the doorway and not moving closer.

"Don't worry Raimundo I can handle him, now come on heal Jack already" Clay said starting to sound impatient.

"Well if you say so Clay, alright Jack let's get you back on your feet." Raimundo said finally coming in to the room and coming over to jack was laying.

Jack had to admit the look Clay gave him as Raimundo started by using the Wu on his leg was odd, it was as though he knew that Jack was planning something and was telling him that it was okay. Jack felt a bit guilty about it but once he was sure that his leg was fully healed he bolted up to his feet and shoved Raimundo out of the way.

"What are you waiting for Clay…let's get him!" Raimundo yelled angrily as Jack rushed off and Clay didn't get up right away.

"_I really didn't think this through did I, even if I can find my way out how am I going to get to Chase's lair…my helipack is destroyed." _Jack thought to himself suddenly as he ran for a bit and then had to stop both because he was lost and because his still cracked rib made it hard to run.

"Damn it, what do I do now, I have to get out of here but I also have to try to find some way to get to Chase's lair." Jack groaned as he leaned against the wall and panted.

"Jack is that you, what are you doing out in the hallway?" a familiar voice asked suddenly causing Jack to jump because he hadn't heard anyone come up.

"Oh uh hi Kimiko, glad to see you're doing well but could you try not to sneak up on me please…my ribs still hurt." Jack said trying not to sound nervous as he saw it was Kimiko that was talking to him.

"Sorry about that Jack, but wait a second; if your ribs are still hurting you the how are you walking…I know that Bean broke your leg." Kimiko said apologetically at first before quickly becoming confused.

"Oh well um, Raimundo healed my leg but I…." Jack started to try to make up and excuse but was quickly interrupted.

"You ran off once you knew you could didn't you Jack?" Kimiko asked in a knowing way.

"Yes but I have a good reason I swear, I have to get my daughter and I don't want to have to wait until your master gets here and looks me over." Jack said in a desperate way hoping that Kimiko would understand.

"I understand that but Raimundo got his orders from Master Fung and that means the rest of us have to listen to the order too." Kimiko said calmly to Jack.

"Although now that I thin about it I was resting and recovering from my injuries when Rai called Master Fung so I don't know the specific orders he gave Rai, that being said technically I don't have to stop you unless Rai shows up and tells me too." Kimiko added in a mock innocent way.

"Thank you Kimiko I appreciate this, still I have to find a way to get out of the temple and find a way to get to Chases lair." Jack said in a grateful but still slightly puzzled way.

"Well I won't tell you how to get out of the temple directly but as for getting to Chase's lair if you _force_ me I might show you how to get to the room where all the Shen Gong Wu you won is." Kimiko said looking away as innocently as she could with the mischievous smirk that formed on her face.

"In that case I guess I'll have to _force _you." Jack said trying not to smirk along with Kimiko as he gently grabbed her by the wrist.

"Alright then, show me where my Shen Gong Wu is Kimiko or I'll make you regret it." Jack said in a mock forceful way.

Kimiko tried not to smile as she did what jack told her and Jack was glad that none of the other monks were around at the moment, if they had found him and Kimiko the acting would have to become more serious and that wasn't something he wanted. Thankfully for whatever reason it seemed as though the other monks where looking for him somewhere else because none of them showed up, finally he and Kimiko made it to the room where all the Wu he had won was.

"Thank you again Kimiko, I hope I don't get you in any trouble." Jack said as he picked out the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Don't worry about me Jack I'll be fine, Rai will be mad that I let you go but he's always mad now a days.

"He's just trying to be a good leader I think, still I hope he and Master Fung aren't too hard on you…here maybe if I let you keep the rest of these Shen Gong Wu you won't get in as much trouble.

"Thank you jack but I'm not worried about Master Fung and Rai only has so much authority, you don't have to give…" Kimiko started to say calmly before jack interrupted her.

"Please Kimiko just take them, also tell Master Fung that I'll try to come back…I have a feeling that might not happen right away though." Jack said remembering how hard it had been in the old days to get out of Chase's lair unless he'd had him throne out or had kicked him out personally.

"That's fine Jack I understand, there is one thing though before you leave." Kimiko said in an understanding way before suddenly thinking of something.

"Oh and what's that." Jack asked feeling a bit confused now.

"Keep in mind that there's a reason Shadow took your daughter, she saw what all of the rest of us did Jack and since she's still Chase's apprentice he probably knows about what happened too" Kimiko said wisely.

"That's a good point, what do you think he'll do when in arrive at his lair and if he does know?" Jack asked realizing that Kimiko had a very good point.

"I don't know Jack but I think this time it'll be harder for you leave, if Chase does know he'll want to want to watch over you or maybe even keep you close…whatever happens or whatever you may decide I want you to be careful and know that we can still all be friends." Kimiko said kindly.

"Thank you Kimiko that's sweet of you, anyway I better go…I can hear footsteps coming this way which probably means that the others have finally found out that I'm in this area." Jack said as sure enough he could hear footsteps coming closer.

"Okay Jack, remember…be careful" Kimiko said with a soft and slightly sad smile.

'Don't worry Kimi…I will be." Jack said using the Gold Tiger Claws right as the rest of the monks and Master Fung arrived in the door way.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown but I do love both of the series.

Speaking of the two series(New and Old); this particular fanfiction does have characters from the new version of the show(Shadow and Ping Pong to be specific) in it but is, for the most part, based off of the original series because I personally like it better(though the new version is okay too). Keep in mind that though this is based more off of the original series this fanfiction is also based off of the newer version which takes place a few years after the events in the first series, this therefor implies that this fanfiction takes place somewhere in-between or perhaps even slightly after both series, I'll let you all decide that for yourselves.

If someone wants to name the Panther Jack met upon going into Chase's lair then by all means go ahead, otherwise he'll probably remain nameless. Chase's throne room is based off the throne room from the original Xiaolin Showdown while the rest of it is based off a mixture of both the original show and the new version, if you would like to know what the throne room looks like I would suggest looking it up as I can't begin to describe it in a way that would do it justice…sorry about that.

This is another short chapter, as mentioned in the previous chapter I can't always promise long chapters, still I hope you all enjoy the chapter…I thought it was good but that's just my opinion.

There will very likely be yaoi somewhere in this fanfiction (perhaps later), I haven't actually decided yet (but as I stated it is very likely). Therefore, if you don't like yaoi you might not want to read this fanfiction. Also, if I DO decide to put yaoi in this fanfiction (Which again is very likely) it'll be the first time I've written it which means it may very well suck. This being the case I would ask those of you who like yaoi to please not flame me if I don't do a good job.

Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter. Read and Review but no flames please, constructive criticism/advice is always appreciated though.

* * *

As the Golden Tiger Claws brought his to his destination Jack had to admit that it felt odd to be here, it had been seven years since he had last found himself in the Land Of Nowhere and in front of the large foreboding door of Chase's lair and he wasn't how to feel about the fact that he was about to see the Heylin man who he still admired…though not quite as enthusiastically as he had in his preteen years. Chase however, was not the only thing on Jack's mind, the fact was that he wasn't sure how he was going to get in; of course as soon as he thought this though the large foreboding door that blocked entrance to Chase's lair opened up to him.

"Well that's new, looks like Chase is expecting me after all" Jack said in a surprised way before remembering what Kimiko had said.

"I suppose I should go in, it would be rude not to accept what seems like an invitation in." Jack said hesitating at first as memories of his past times in Chase's lair came to mind.

"_Get over it Jack that was all years ago and frankly you deserved some of it, back then you were an annoying twerp and Chase would have never invited you in…now then let's go in and get this over with_." Jack thought to himself at first before sighing and finally going in.

Waiting for him as he entered was one of the many warriors Chase had turned into a wild cat, in his preteen years Jack would have shied away from the large Panther but now Jack wasn't at all scared of it.

"I take it I'm supposed to follow you, correct?" Jack asked the cat in a knowing was it stood up upon seeing him come in.

"You know I've been in here before, I know where…" Jack started to say with a roll of his eyes before he was interrupted he defiantly hadn't been expecting.

"Yes Mister Spicer I'm aware that you've been here before but I have orders from Master Young." The panther said actually talking to Jack in a calm polite way.

"Oh well I guess I'll follow you then…sorry to have caused you any trouble." Jack said looking shocked that the panther has been able to talk to him.

"It's no trouble at all sir, I understand why you'd want to go by yourself but let's getting going now…Master Young is waiting for you." The panther said signaling for Jack to follow.

Jack sighed but didn't argue, it was silly to have to be escorted to that far awake throne room in trouble and followed along.

"Master Yong our guest has arrived, I have brought him here as you have asked." The panther said out lout as they very quickly arrived in the throne room which, in Jack's opinion anyway, still looked as beautiful and massive as ever.

"Good work, perhaps I'll allow you to keep your speaking abilities…for now though you may go." Chase's voice said from somewhere nearby.

"Yes master, goodbye Mister Spicer." The Panther said obediently, whispering the last part to Jack before leaving.

"Hello Jack…it's been a very long time hasn't it." Chase's voice said from nearby again before suddenly the Heylin overlord was right in front of him.

Had he been the same preteen that he had been the last time he'd seen Chase he might have had at a heart attack as he appeared, he might have also jumped on him in a fan boy moment of excitement but things had changed and whilst Jack had been startled and whilst he did still admire Chase quite a bit; years of change had caused him to gain a fair amount of wisdom and control.

"Hello Chase, yes it has been a while." Jack said politely doing a good job at hiding the fact that his heart rate had increased since Chase had decided to appear the way he had.

"Look at you Jack, so much has changed…There's much I'd like to discuss with you but I know you're not here for pleasantries." Chase said slowly walking around Jack and trying to hide the fact that he want nothing more to look him over.

"True I'm not but I know you didn't let me in just to give me what I'm really here for, the question is what it you want Chase?" jack asked unable to help but feel the slightest bit nervous as Chase continued to slowly circle him.

"Jack I'm afraid you're mistaken, I don't want anything from you except for the chance to talk…as mentioned there's a lot we can talk about you and I" Chase said calmly and politely.

"However as much as I'd like to talk to you I realize that there's something else on your mind, your daughter is safe Jack…she's right here." Chase added when suddenly Gizmo appeared right next to Chase.

"Daddy! Daddy I've missed you so much." Gizmo squealed happily upon seeing Jack.

"Gizmo, come here sweetie." Jack said instantly feeling better than he had in a very long time as he opened his arms for his daughter.

It hurt his cracked ribs a bit as she ran over and leapt into his arms but god was it worth it, being able to hold his daughter in his arms was something he had been wanting for a long time.

"Daddy you won't believe what I can do, that man over there says I'm special like you are." Gizmo said suddenly as he squeezed him as hard as she could before pointing over to Chase and looking excited.

"What are you talking about, Gizzy what do you mean you're…"Jack started to ask in a confused way when Gizmo interrupted.

"Watch Daddy, I'll show you what I can do." Gizmo said looking very excited when suddenly balls of strange white light started glowing in Gizmo's hands.

"How on earth are you doing that…better yet, how long have you been able to do that?" Jack asked looking stunned as his little girl did this.

"She was mostly likely born with it jack, just as you were most likely born with your abilities." Chase said in a calm way.

"So you do know then, and you were just going to let me leave with my daughter, also if I was born with these so called abilities why are they only showing up now?" Jack said looking even more stunned now.

"You're a grown man now Jack, I can't make you stay here…well I could but frankly I don't want to and even if I did I don't think I would have to force you." Chase said with the slightest chuckle in amusement at the look on Jack's face.

"As for your other question Jack, like I said we have a lot to discuss you and I….provided you're willing to speak with me of course." Chase said with a polite smile.

"If I were to agree to talk to you would my daughter be safe, I need to know that she'll be safe before I can agree to sit down with you." Jack said secretly wanting to talk to his childhood idol who for the first time actually wanted to talk but also using the grown up part of his brain to take over and worry about Gizmo.

"No harm will come to Gizmo I promise you that Jack, though I must say that your beautiful, intelligent, daughter seems to be able handle herself.

"I'm almost not surprised to hear you say that Chase, I'm glad that she's managed to impress you already." Jack said unable to help but chuckle.

"Anyway on that note I suppose we have a deal, I'll have whatever discussion you want to have with you." Jack said finally agree which caused the small suppressed part of his extreme childhood admiration for Chase to squeal for joy in his head.

"Thank you Jack, I assure you this will be an actual discussion and not like our old experiences." Chase said looking pleased that Jack had agreed to have a discussion with him.

"Well I would hope not Chase, still I have a feeling this will be a very interesting discussion." Jack said with a smirk of his own.

"You won't know until we have it, now then if you'll please follow me…I have somewhere much better where we can talk." Chase said gesturing for Jack to follow him.

Jack chuckled at this and after carefully picking up Gizmo he followed started to follow Chase, he had no idea what exactly they would be talking about but knew in the back of his mind that it would be one heck of a talk.


End file.
